Wes
Wes is a slacker in High School Story. He was introduced as one of the new characters in the major update of the game in September 2012. Wes is a unique character and his most notable storyline so far has been his relationship with Autumn. As of A Clash of Queens, he has been expelled from Twin Branches and has graduated to High School Story. Prior to his expulsion, Wes was a rebel and resided by the autoshop. He can also be known as a sketchy kind of guy. Wes's Backstory Wes was originally a freshman at Twin Branches High. Quarterback Nate Crawford hires Wes to find out information about a new student named Owen Harris, as Nate wanted to keep him away from his crush at the time, Zoe Davis. Wes then discovered that Owen put a guy in a wheelchair during a game of football due to the pressure from his dad. Nate later hires Wes to discover more about Zoe's boyfriend Howard DeGeest so that they will split up. Wes then discovered that Howard has returned from Kingston University to be with Zoe and not because he is on winter break. Wes later met one of the school hipsters, Autumn who he befriends and grows feelings for. When Autumn transfers away from Twin Branches High due to being bullied by cheerleader Lindsay Vale, Wes promises to get revenge on her. When Zoe wants to know what has happened to Paige Lenx so that she can tell Owen, Wes tells Zoe that he will tell her what happened to Paige if Zoe helps him get revenge on Lindsay which Zoe agrees to. Wes tells Zoe that Paige is on lockdown at Monarch Prep. Zoe later holds a S.E.T practice test in the library although it turns in to a disaster and Zoe is blamed for it making it unlikely that she will get in to Kingston University. Wes offers to help her if she returns the favor which she agrees to. Over the summer Autumn's returns to Twin Branches for a shot at an internship with the famous photographer Nikolai Tyrell. She needs to compete against 3 people including Lindsay. Wes helps her to beat the competitors and even catches Lindsay cheating. While discovering how she cheated Wes opened up about himself. Wes is revealed to have a troubled and unstable childhood. He lives in a run-down trailer, with few personal belongings, and insists that living alone beats the foster homes he's been in. Fiercely independent and resourceful, Wes saves the money he earns from schemes and intends to spend it responsibly in the future, be it on his college education or on business. Despite his tough life, he remains determined to survive and thrive. The reason why he schemes and plots is because he has felt powerless for most of his life, and manipulating others is the only way he knows how to feel safe. Although Lindsay eventually got away with cheating, Nikolai liked the photos Autumn took better and could tell that Lindsay didn't actually take hers. Wes eventually gets revenge on Lindsay by smashing her car causing him to be expelled from Twin Branches because of this. Autumn and Wes then kiss. Wes becomes a dropout after being expelled from school. He then transfers to Hearst High. Wes' Story Wes appears several times at the school the player makes as an old friend of Autumn with whom she has what she describes as history. He comes to help Autumn with insider information about Hearst High before he eventually decides to transfer after helping Autumn and her new friends win the Basketball game against Hearst High. Upon transfering he tells Autumn if she wants the kind of guy who can take her to a pep-ralley and do typical high school romance things he can't be that, but if she wants the kind of guy who will lurk in the shadows and always keep her safe no matter what, he would be their for her, but of course its up to the player if they actually get together. In Presumed Guilty, Part 9, Wes reveals that his older brother, Matt, was 19-years-old when he stole $867 from his old boss at his auto repair job in order to help support Wes financially. Matt was convicted and was denied parole. In-Game Description Behind his sly, devious smirk, Wes is always hiding something. Is it someone else's secret, or another cunning scheme?... Or is it that he's not quite the bad boy that everyone believes him to be? Either way, finding out may cost you! Appearance Wes' outfit changes during season updates, but his skin tone and hair style/colour remain the same. His usual outfit is the male level 1 Slacker outfit. In a recent update, Wes' eyes turned from brown to blue. Trivia -In The Showdown it's mentioned Wes is a fan of the Heist Film: Ocean's Eleven -It's mentioned in Mock Trial part 7, that Wes is good at skateboarding Pictures OldWesFromSHS.png|Old Surviving High School Appearance Wes.PNG|Wes' Winter Outfit Wes Banner.jpg|Fanart Wes's Regular Outfit .jpg|Wes Wes Summer image.jpg|Wes' Summer Outfit Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:HSS characters Category:SHS characters Category:Slackers Category:Main Story Characters